


In a silent language.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhythm and rhyme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a silent language.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) theme for February 6, 2010. This was originally written for the [](http://soul-campaign.livejournal.com/profile)[**soul_campaign**](http://soul-campaign.livejournal.com/) kink meme, by request.

  
They like to listen to music when they’re fucking each other – her head phones on his ears, his head phones on hers. The same song on loop, playing at exactly the same time. It’s strange and it’s beautiful, how they manage to do things that require such precise timing on the get-go. It’s a fall back, perhaps, on how they’re two different versions of the same person. Two halves of one whole.

  
That might be why it’s almost natural, the way they fit together (the way he knows where to touch, the way she knows how to move). No awkward bumps, no fumbling – just her worrying at his lips with his teeth in between the tiny half-formed kissing she gives him, and him skimming over her chest, her ribcage and lower, slipping between the silk of her underwear and her skin. He gives her his body to explore; she opens up to him, willing to let him spread her thin across the sheets and come inside, because she knows full well that he wants to.

  
They don’t need words; only music. They don’t need anyone else’s hands/mouth/tongue/skin, only each other’s.  



End file.
